Lovestruck
by KyeTamm
Summary: It was when the light music club was formed when Ritsu got lovestrucked, by a beautiful raven-haired girl. But how will she exclaim her feelings to Mio without ruining their perfect friendship? MioxRitsu -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1 : Not lovers, best friends

_I remember the day me and Mio met, that tingly feeling that dweled up inside of me when she smiled at me... when she was happy. All those memories... they will always stay in my mind, like butterflies flying around pretty flowers. Like colours spreading itself around a sheet of paper. Like a lovestruck person staying in another's heart. _

_You have no idea how long i have been in love with you... for the longest time in my life. You have filled my life with happiness and emotion! Without you, i would be lost, hurt... killed. My heart would stop pounding, it would stop it's racing and just drop dead onto the ground. It would burst and spread around the darkness. I'm nothing with you, Mio Akiyama... nothing...._

My name is Ritsu Tainaka, i'm currently in my second year of high school. Mio Akiyama has been my best friend for years! She has been with me through those tough times... and through those sweet times... yup, she's helped me through everything... and that's probably why i'm in love with her.

I'm a girl, in love with another girl. So what? You can't control the boundaries of love... that's how far love will go... I first found out when we started the light music club... it was like cupid struck me with an arrow, it was painful and rough at the beggining... but then i gotten used to seeing her show no interest but just friends in me. It's natural, but i'm gonna have to deal with it... deal with the fact that... i don't think she'll ever feel the same way about me...

"Ritchan!!"

I snapped up and all my thoughts were gone, i now focused on reality...

"Huh? Oh hey Yui, what's up?"

"We're going to Migu-Chan's place, wanna come?" She asked, smiling widely. "She's serving her delicious cake and tea!" Yui nearly drooled when she mentioned 'cake and tea'.

I chukled and shook my head. "Nah, i just need time to think something through..."

"That's very unusual of you, Ritchan!" Yui said, pouting at me like a cat. I laughed and nodded. "I know, right..."

After Yui left, i walked to the outside of the school, the breeze was really relaxing. My hair was blowing in the wind. I sighed and walked over to a bench, i then sat down and looked at the sky. Now... back to my thoughts. Mio Aki--

"Ritsu..."

That voice...

I turned my head, and was delighted to see a familiar face.

"Mio..."

"What're you doing here, i was certain that you would go with Yui..." Mio smiled, tilting her head. I returned the smile. "Yeah... i guess i just have a lot of things in my mind at the moment..."

"Really?" She asked, sitting next to me. I could just feel the heat rising up to my face. "Wanna talk about it with me, i mean... we are best friends, right?" She looked at me at smiled... Oh gosh... my eyes widened. The sun has just rised a little, and her face gleamed... the wind was blowing her hair... and she was smiling that smile... while the sun was shining right onto her... it was like heaven... me sitting next to her... looking at her beautiful face... i wish... i wish this moment would last forever... if only i could reach out and stroke her face... slowly... stroke it... gently... her... soft... face...

"R-Ritsu-Chan?"

I snapped up so quickly, that you could barely see my head move upward. I blushed and looked away, cursing myself silently. "I-I'm sorry, i just... ur..." I paused, not knowing what to say next. Behind me, i can sense that Mio was worriedly looking at me, a frown on her face. "R-Ritsu-Chan..." She placed a hand on my shoulder, that totally sent shivers down my spine... and it wasn't because of the cold. I looked at her and she smiled at me. For a moment there, nothing happened. Just a moment of silence between us.

"Hey, do you want to come over?"

I nodded quickly.

"Mio, it's been awhile since i've been in your room..." I whispered, looking at the gifts... photgraphs and other nicknacks on Mio's bedroom shelf.

"Yeah..." She whispered back. "...Hey Ritsu... i need to ask you something..."

I looked at her and smiled. "What's up?"

"I...I need love advice..."

I nearly fainted when i heard that. Mio asking me for love advice?? More importantly, Mio even asking for love advice??

"W-Why? Do you... ur... like someone?"

I could see her stiff and tense. So, it's true. She slowly nodded and looked at me. I guess she could see the horror in my face, cause the next thing i knew... she was stuttering and blushing.

"I-I mean, not that much... L-Like... i mean... i do like that p-person but... ur... uh..." I forced a fake smile and wrapped an arm around her, she then pushed her head to my shoulder, while i wrapped both my arms on her waist. I inhaled the scent of her... she smelled like freshly baked cookies and heaven. I smiled for real this time, and then when she closed her eyes to relax. I frowned and fought the tears that dwelled up in my eyes. I closed them and clenched my teeth. Luckily for me, Mio was enjoying her moment on my shoulder. "Ritsu-Chan..." I opened my eyes. "Yeah..." She wrapped her arms around my waist, sending shivers up my spine. "We'll always be friends, right?" I nodded. "Always..." She still didn't dare to look me in the eye. "...No matter what?" This came out barely as a whisper. "No matter what..." I said back, carresing my best friend... and crush.

That day went by quite slowly. Mio led me to the kitchen, where she made me, or tried to make me, ramen. It tasted a little off but i acted my best to make it look like i was enjoying it. Then after that, we walked back to her room and watched a movie 'A walk to remember'. I almost cried, as for Mio... she did. And half of the ending to that movie, she laid on my lap, with her face burried on my chest, while she still peaks at the movie. It was one of the best moments of my life... even if i can't have her as a lover, she's still my best friend... and nothing can change that. After the movie, we straightened ourselves up and walked to the park. Even though it was late, i insisted.

"Ritsu-Chan, you're crazy..." Mio whispered, smiling a little. The winter breeze has just come on, and it blew most of the leaves out of the way... and onto us. The leaves brushed agaisnt out clothing. Mio was by the water, looking at the moon... admiring it. While i stayed behind, hands in my pocket, looking at Mio... admiring Mio. "...You're beautiful..." I whispered, not loud enough for Mio to hear though. "Ritsu... would you do it if i asked you to walk over water just to see me?" Mio asked, turning back to face me. I thought about it for a moment, then frowned and shook my head. Mio had a look of surpise and hurt. "Mio-Chan... i would walk over water, fire AND lava just to see you..." I replied, giving her the most sweetest smile i had ever given anyone. She looked at me like i just grew another head. "...R-Ritsu..." Tears formed in her eyes as she ran to me, flinging her arms around me and hugging me tightly. "...Thank you, Ritsu-Chan..." I smiled and let her hug me, while i wrapped my arms around her waist. 'No matter what, right?' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2 : My heart hurts

**Thanks yo some of you who reviewed me on the last chapter! ^^ They were really inspirational! :D**

**So, i decided to add a little mix in this chapter. Maybe make it a little funny and... painful (For Ritsu that is ;P) Have you ever had your heart pumping so much, your chest hurted? I have. Sucks D:**

**Anyways, enjoy! :3**

"Alright... a one... two... three!"

"Kimi wo miteruto itsumo HEART doki doki, yureru omoi wa mashumaru mitaini fuwa fuwa..."

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone stopped and looked at me. I jumped over my drums and walked to Yui. I eyed her closely, she stared at me weirdly.

"Uh... Ritsu... is there something wrong?"

"Yui..." I glared at her, sending her looking at me like i had two heads.

"Have you been drinking cold drinks again?!" I shouted. She was so surprised, she totally flipped back... literally.

"H-How'd you know?!" She asked, raising her head a little.

"Your voice... it's cracking a little..." I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"I'm surprised, senior Ritsu. You don't really notice these things..." Azusa said, raising an eyebrow. I looked at her, then to Mugi, then to Mio. Everything was looking at me strangely. I coughed and nodded quickly. "Yeah well, i've been listening to music more... closely then i used to..." I whispered.

"Why?" asked Mugi. I cringed. "B-Because ur... JUST BECAUSE!" I shouted, clenching my teeth. By now, the atmosphere here was getting hot and stuffy. Uh-oh, not a good sign. I coughed again and walked over back to my drums. "Ur... one more time, i guess. Mio-Chan!" Mio looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" I grinned evilly. "You take the lead vocals for now!" She nearly screamed. "W-Wha--" By now, Yui was already standing up. "Yeah, Mio-Chan! Your voice is awesome!" She commented. I smiled and raised my drumsticks.

"All right then, One... two... three!"

The music started playing, with Mio getting more and more nervous by the second. The verse starts rolling in.

"K-Kimi wo miteruto itsumo HEART doki doki, yureru omoi wa mashumaru mitaini fuwa fuwa..."

I smiled, Mio had such a wonderful voice... no wonder i'm in love with her.

...

"Senior Ritsu..."

I turned back. It was the end of the light music club, i wanted to walk back alone after Mio had to go to the market to get some stuff.

"Hmm? Oh hey, Azusa. What's up?"

She stared at me for a second. "...Is there... something going on with you and senior Mio?"

I stared at her for a moment, my eyebrows raised... my lips straight. My face showed no emotion. While hers... full of curiosity and concern. We just stood there for a moment. Until i sighed. "Why do you ask that, Azusa?"

"B-Because... urm... i'm just curios!"

"Haven't you heard the saying 'Curiosity kills the cat'?"

"Well, i'm not a cat!" 

"Doesn't make a difference!" 

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

By now, we were already face-to-face. It was like a speech war, except most of the things we say don't really make sense. I sighed again.

"No, there isn't anything going on except our friendship. Now run along..." I whispered, walking away. For some reason, my heart felt like it was going to explode... lying about my real feelings hurt...

At first, i thought she walked away. But then...

"...T-Then do you feel something more then friendship?!" She shouted. I stopped. Staring into space, my mind began whirling.

'I never thought about it... i never thought about telling anyone, cause i know they would think i'm crazy...' I thought, squinting my eyes a little.

_Maybe you were just afraid, _my inner thought fought back.

'I don't know... maybe... Mio is my best friend... she'll never feel the same way...'

_Are you sure? You never know, Ritsu... and you'll never know if you don't try..., _

I sighed. I looked back at Azusa. "...No..." Once again, i ignored my inner thoughts and lied. I walked away, anger in my steps... guilt in my eyes... and pain in my chest. Damn...

_Love is a bitch..._

...

_"Ritsu-Chan!"_

_I turned back, her sweet face was lit up by the sun. Her smile made her features even more beautiful. Everything about her... it's just like a dream. _

_"Mio!"_

_She suddenly flinged her arms out and hugged me. The impact of the hug sent us both crashing down onto the floor. It hurt but i knew she meant no harm. I giggled and bursted into laughter... so did she. _

_"Ritsu-Chan..."_

_I looked at her. "Yeah?"_

_"I love you..."_

_I know she meant that only as a friend but..._

_"I love you too, Mio..."_

My eyes sprang open. I jolted out of my bed and breathed harshly. "...W-Wha...." I gasped and held my heart. It was pounding hard, a little too hard. It felt like it was going to explode. I clenched my teeth and moaned. "Damn..." I whispered, i ran in the bathroom to wash my face.

As i stared at my reflection on the mirror, i began thinking about my dream. "Mio..." We were only 5 back then, so it was probably meaningless. But i knew better, i knew we meant it... at least i did. But we were just friends back then, nothing more. I shook my head to let go of all these thoughts. Just then, the phone rang.

I ran and picked it up, clicking the green button. "Hello?"

"Ritchan!" came Yui's voice.

"Oh hey, Yui... ur... Yui, why're you calling me 3 in the morning..."

"Urrr... well, why are you awake so early?" 

"Had a dream..."

"Ohh, okay! What about?"

"Why are you calling me again?"

"I need to show you something!"

"Why can't you show it to me later?"

"Since i'm outside already, it's better just to show it to you right now!"

My eyes widened at her last sentence. I raced to the window and opened it. Outside was Yui, waving at me. Mugi, who was half asleep. Azusa, who was groaning and yawning... and Mio, who was smiling up at me even though i knew she was sleepy. I smiled and ran downstairs, then let them all in.

"Yui, why did you wake up the whole band just to show me something?"

"Because, i want to bring you guys to watch the morning sunrise... i hear this ones beautiful!"

It's just like Yui to want to show us something this early in the morning. I sighed and smiled, then playfully noogied her. She laughed and raced out the door. Followed by me, Mio, Mugi and Azusa... together we made our way to the seashore, where a beautiful sunrise lay.

**Me : H-Hey! -gets tackled down by Ritsu-**

**Ritsu : Hahahah! Nice show there, Kyleooo! -grins-**

**Me : -wiggles out- Watch it, Ritsu! I can just make you strip in front of Mio!**

**Ritsu : -turns pale then blushes- Gah! -runs away-**

**Mio : -glares at me, eyes twiches-**

**Me : -smiles cheekily- Ehehe... he...he... -runs away-**

**Yui : -burts into laughter-**

**Mugi : -giggles-**

**Azusa : -stares and walk away-**

**Me : -comes back- Ahem, please review and fav! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : A secret for Azusa

"It's beautiful!" gasped Mio.

Everyone had gathered by the seashore, looking at the beautiful sunrise. It was 5 AM. And the night sky was still dark, but the sun brought it's light and shine through the town.

"You know, I'm actually glad you woke me up this early... this sun is worth seeing!" Azusa said, turning back to a smiling Yui. I guess Yui must've felt important then. Everyone was sitting on huge rocks laying by the seashore. Except for me, i was standing... leaning on a tree. I guess you could say i prefer staring at Mio's smiling face. Wow, am i that lovestrucked?!

"Ritsu-Chan, why are you up there?" Mugi asked, turning back. I hesitated a little before slowly replying. "Ur, the view is better up here..." Well, that was a really lame excuse.

She raised an eyebrow. I guess Azusa expected this, cause she covered me up. "There's shade below the tree, and the wind blows harder up there..." I was a little surprised when she said that. Mugi didn't seem convince but she shrugged it off and continued watching the sunset. I leaned down and threw a small rock onto Azusa's back. She growled and turned back. I smiled cheekily at her and mouth the words 'thank you'. She smiled a little and turned back. I stood back up and shoved my hands in my pocket. 'Well... i guess i do need someone i need to share this secret to anyways...'

...

"Azusa!"

Azusa turned back just to see me grinning like a tiger ready to pounce on it's prey. She hesitated and walked up to me. "Yes, senior Ritsu?"

"You wanna know a secret?" By now, Azusa was already full of curiosity. She nodded quickly and gulped. I smiled at her. "Alright, be at my place tonight, 7 PM SHARP!" I whispered, winking at her. She hesitated again but nodded.

That night, i got ready to tell her... it was hard... but i'm sure i'm ready... sigh... not quite...

_Come on! Just do it, you caaaannnn doooo itttt!!!_

I gulped. 'W-What if she thinks i'm a freak... or worse! What if she tells Mio-Chan! Everything'll be ruined!' My eyes widened.

_No, don't think that! Everything'll be fine... if you don't tell her soon, then your heart is gonna hurt even worse! _I sighed. As much as i hate to admit it, and i really do hate it alot, my inner thoughts were right... i can't fight this feeling anymore...

A knock on my door sent a nervous feeling up my stomach. I inhaled a large amount of air and exhaled. That did the trick. I walked to the door and opened it, then smiled as Azusa stood there... i guess feeling a little awkward. I invited her in and brought her to my room. She looked around for awhile while i refreshen up in my bathroom.

"Alright, Ritsu... it's time..." I gulped. "I don't think i can do this!"

_Hurry up already, coward!_

"I-I'm not a coward!" I bursted out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of my bed, signalling Azusa to do the same.

"So... do you have any feelings towards Senior Mio or not?" She asked, raising her eyebrow, becoming impatient. I slowly nodded.

"B-But you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"Why would i tell anyone? They wouldn't believe me anyway..."

"Hmm?" It was me who raised an eyebrow this time. "What do you mean?"

"They know that you and Mio are just friends. Just now when we were walking home, Senior Mugi said that you were acting weird. I kept quiet. She said that maybe you're just having problems with your... ur... life..." Azusa said, looking down to the ground.

"Oh..." We stayed quiet for a moment... man, i had alot of silent moments so far... it's getting weird.

"Ur... Azusa, listen... you have to promise not to tell Mio... especially Mio!" I muttered, glaring at her. She held her hand to her heart and raised a hand. "I swear..." She whispered. I decided to do a little teasing. "My mum told me never to swear!" She glared at me and growled. I chuckled.

...

"RITCHAN!!!"

I only know one person that calls me that. I turned back and smiled, and sure enough... there was Yui, holding up a piece of cake... probably made by Mugi. "LOOKIE WHAT I GOT!" She shouted through the hall. I hesitated as wondering eyes stared at us. I smiled nervously and walked over to her. "That's great, Yui!" I grinned. She smiled and offered me some. S'kay, i just took some... what harm can that do? Man, i've forgotten how awesome Mugi's cakes were. I finished it in a gulp in less then 1 second.

"Senior Yui, Senior Ritsu..."

"Good morning, Azusa!" Yui said with her mouth full. Azusa backed away a little as she saw Little crumbs dropping from Yui's mouth when she spoke.

I chuckled and waved. "Mornin', Azusa-Chan!"

We walked to the light music club room together. Yui and Azusa talking about Mugi's cakes while i... well, another moment of silence for me... I sighed.

When we reached, Mio and Mugi were already there. I instantly turned into all smiles when i saw Mio. It felt like a year since i've seen her. Well... alright, maybe it has just been a day... but... my heart wouldn't stop aching since then. "Oh! Good morning guys!" Mugi greeted. Mio smiled at us and waved. Yui waved back while Azusa just casually placed her instrument down. I walked up to my drums and sat down, stroking it's metal slowly.

Mio came up to me and smiled. I blushed a little and smiled back. "Hey Ritsu, do you want to come to the cafe with me later? I'm ur... meeting someone..." She asked, blushing a little. Not a good sign... someone? What someone? "S-Someone?" I asked, trying hard not to get angry. "Ur..." She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"The person i wanted love advice on..."

I stopped dead, it's like my heart stopped pumping... like my body refuses to move... like my head is screaming for help. I gulped softly and nodded. "...R-Right... s-sure..." I whispered. She smiled at me and walked back to the gang. I stared at her, fighting back those evil tears that forced themselves to roll down my cheeks. My eyes widened and i quickly wiped them away. I growled and inhaled. My heart totally stopped pumping... my breathing got harder. No... this can't be happening. I looked at Mio with her happy face, smiling and laughing with the others. I looked away and clenched my teeth. I pretended to feel faint, cause before i could realize it... i fell from my chair. I rubbed my head and growled. "C-Clumsy me..." I whispered. Everyone came rushing to my side.

"Ritsu-Chan! Are you alright?!" asked Mugi.

"Ritchan! What happened?!" asked Yui.

"Ritsu!" exclaimed Mio.

I tried to ignore the concern look on their faces. I then looked up and spotted Azusa, her arms crossed. I guess she overheard our, by our i mean me and Mio's, conversation... cause she was looking at me worriedly. I sighed and frowned. She mouth the words 'fake it'. I wanted to laugh, but i couldn't... my heart had forbid me to make a sound... so instead i pretended to black out.

...

**Me : I made quite a good one on this chapter! -winks-**

**Ritsu : Yeah, by making me FAKE BLACKING OUT?!**

**Me : You were hurt... -hangs head in shame- It's sad... trully depressing...**

**Ritsu : -hits me hard- (**

**Me : Gyow! -falls- Ur... fav? review? ^^'''**


	4. Chapter 4 : I love you

**Oh! Another new chapter! 8D Sorry this one took so long, i had alot of homework! D8**

**Urm... the last chapter, a few people said the 'blacking out' part was good! :D I'm happy because i thought it wasn't really good ^^''**

**But thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! :p You're a real help ;) I also noticed i had a few mistakes. If i do have mistakes in this chapter too, please ignore them ^^''' Ehehe...hehe...he....**

**Disclaimer : I do not Own K-On, heck... if i did, Mio would be the main character right now and it would be full of yuri! XD I only own the boy named Kiroiko Minome, a random K-On OC XD**

**Story so far : Ritsu loves Mio but is too shy to admit it, she's afraid it'll ruin her perfect friendship with Mio. Mio confessed to Ritsu that she likes another person, but didn't say who. She then invites Ritsu to the cafe with her to meet the 'mystery person'. Besides that, Ritsu told Azusa about her love for Mio.**

**And now... Lovestruck continues! XD**

**...**

My eyes were wide open, even though they thought it was closed. I stared at the cieling for quite awhile, my mind was blank. Only one thing swam in my mind.

'I knew this day would come...'

Sometimes people have heartaches when they find out the person they love likes another person. And even sometimes their heart turns cold, and evil. But not me... my heart isn't aching... heck, it's not even pumping. My heart stopped dead when she whispered those few words. A flashback ran through my mind.

_Mio came up to me and smiled. I blushed a little and smiled back. "Hey Ritsu, do you want to come to the cafe with me later? I'm ur... meeting someone..." She asked, blushing a little. Not a good sign... someone? What someone? "S-Someone?" I asked, trying hard not to get angry. "Ur..." She leaned in and whispered in my ear. _

_"The person i wanted love advice on..."_

_I stopped dead, it's like my heart stopped pumping... like my body refuses to move... like my head is screaming for help. I gulped softly and nodded. "...R-Right... s-sure..." I whispered. _

I still stared at the ceiling, my heart refuses to ache... it refuses to pump. Right when that happened, everything crashed down... like a huge wave crashing down onto a village. Only this time, this 'village' is unbuildable.

"S-Senior Ritsu..."

My eyes refused to turn my gaze.

The young girl walked up to me and frowned. "How are you feeling, Senior Ritsu?"

"....." My voice was gone, my lips refused to move. How was i suppose to answer?

She sighed and sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Everyone thinks you fainted because of too much practice..."

I laid there, unable to do anything but stare... stare at the ceiling. She started getting impatient, she stood up and walked to the centre of the room... then she stopped.

"Senior Ritsu... take care..." She left the room with a loud slam on the door. That was kinda harsh, i guess i deserved it... but i don't think i deserved to be heartbroken like this... Why... why did i have to fall in love with her?!

Just then, my voice was back, like something inside of me WANTED to say that. "...Mio..." I clenched my teeth and shook my head. I slowly let the tears drop and got up. I looked around the room, shit no bathroom. I sighed and wiped my tears. I slowly opened the door and looked around, no one... thank god. I tip-toed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I washed my face and sighed. "Alright Ritsu, time for a good excuse... urm... too much practice!" I sighed again and opened the door, then i walked to the living room. Azusa, Yui, Mugi and Mio were waiting worriedly sitting on the sofa. I walked over slightly and i guess the silence made my footsteps stand out.

"RITCHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Yui shouted as she tackled me with a glomp. We both fell onto the hard floor. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Ritsu!" Mugi ran to me, along with Azusa and Mio.

"Oh Ritsu! I was so damn worried!" Mio said, smiling at me. I couldn't bare to see her smile when i know that she'll never feel the same way about me. I tried forcing a smile, but it was no use. I shifted my gaze to Mugi, pushing a plate of cake to me. I smiled and took a bite, yum!

"It's good to have you back, Ritsu-Chan!" Mugi exclaimed, smiling at me. I smiled back with my mouth full.

Azusa just stared from a few feet away. She smiled a little at me, i smiled at her.

'Thanks Azusa-Chan...'

...

I waited there, and waited... and waited...

"Ritsu..."

I sighed and turned.

"You're an hour late!" I scolded.

"Urm.. Ritsu... i asked to meet you at 2 o'clock, and now... it's 2:15..."

I stared again. "You're still late!" She giggled, and smiled at me. That sweet smile, sigh... why did i have to fall in love with her?

"Come on, he must be inside already..." She whispered, blushing a little. I hesitated and frowned. "Right..."

"Mio-Chan!" My eyes widened as Mio smiled at a tall boy with brown hair, kind yellow eyes, lively smooth voice and a strong peronality.

"H-Hey Minome-San!" She stammered, walking over to him.

I raised an eyebrow and followed. "R-Ritsu, this is Kiroiko Minome..." She whispered nervously. He smiled at me, i just stared. I can't smile at a guy dating my crush! How could i? I just shrugged and took a seat. they both sat down in front of me... together. I gulped softly.

"So Ritsu, what do you play?"

"Huh?" I absently asked, looking up at him.

"Urm... you guys have a band right... what intrument do you play?"

"Drums..."

"Ah, my brother plays drums! Maybe you two should meet sometime..."

I kept quiet, my aunt told me if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything.

"U-Ur, that would be a great idea, right Ritsu-Chan?"

My face was still looking down but my gaze shifted to Mio. I raised a lazy eyebrow and sighed. I can feel Mio tense up.

"Urm... M-Mio tells me that your quite lively... You don't really look like much of a lively person to me..." He said, trailing off at the last sentence.

My eyebrow twitched. 'I took that as an insult...' I thought. I stood up with my eyes closed and walked to the counter. "I'm gonna go buy something..." I mumbled.

When i reached the counter, my anger started rising.

'Who the hell does that baka think he is?!' I thought angrily, curving my eyebrows.

_I guess Mio's date... _

'But he's still an ass, i wonder what Mio sees in him...'

_Ritsu, your the one that made him say that, y'know..._

I ignored my inner thoughts and ordered a regular sized cheesecake. I took it to the table. I smiled at the cake and instantly frowned when i saw Mio and Kiroiko giggling and chuckling together. I growled and rolled my eyes then took my seat.

"Wow, Ritsu-San, i didn't know you could eat that much!" Kiroiko said, grinning a little. My eyebrow twitched as i continued to eat.

"Ahem, Kiroiko said that he took drum lessons before. He says he's willing to teach you..." Mio whispered, smiling at me. I didn't look up, i just continued eating.

"Mmhmm, i would love to teach a friend of Mio's..." He said, drabbing an arm around Mio's shoulder. She blushed, i growled. I tried not to blow up out of anger, and continued eating. Kiroiko scooted a little closer to Mio and smiled at her. That's it!

I stood up with the sound of the chair moving backwards, both of their eyes looked at me. My eyes were closed, i was trying not to punch this big bag of ass right then! "Well, i'm finished! Your paying right, Minome-Kun?" I exclaimed, grinning at him. I then growled softly and left the cafe, holding down the anger within me. When i got out, rain was pouring down onto the streets, but i didn't care. As long as i stay as far away from Mio and Kiroiko, i'll be fine... i think.

I walked away from the cafe, into the showering rain.

"RITSU!"

I didn't have to look back to know who said that.

"RITSU!" She shouted again, the sound of footsteps running in the rain filled my eardrums.

I felt a strong hand grab me by the arm, i spinned around and sure enough... there was Mio, soaking wet.

"What was that?!" She snapped, glaring at me. I was taken back, i acted like i was confused. "What do you mean, Mio? I mean... i was just trying to be nice!" I gasped. She glared at me even harder this time. "What's your deal, Ritsu?! What's bothering you so much to be mean to poor Kiroiko-Kun?!" She just totally crossed the limit.

"What the hell do you see in that guy?! It's obvious he just wants you because he wants a girlfriend. Once a few weeks past, i bet he'll just dump you and you'll cry and cry for days!" I snapped. This time, she looked taken back.

"W-What are you talking about, Ritsu?! He likes me and i like him, alright?! Now if your thinking that he's insulting you then i'll tell him off--"

"What the hell, Mio?! Are you that blind to not see?!" I shouted. The rain was now pouring fast, hard and fast. Everything around us was a blur, our clothes were soaking wet.

She stared at me, confused. My heart was now alive again, pumping 100 miles per hour. "Mio-Chan..." I tried breathing, but my heart refused me too. The rain isn't helping either. I looked at her, her eyes filled with confusion. My eyes filled with hesitation and hurt.

"...What?..." She asked, i raised an eyebrow.

"...What am i too blind to see?"

I looked at her and growled. I felt like slapping her. "Mio..." I managed to let it out.

"...You make my head hurt everytime you smile at me. My heart stops when you talk about Kiroiko. Tears drop from my eyes when your angry at me. I'm filled with happiness everyday i see you. But if i see you with another person, I just instantly start getting mad. Nobody deserves to be with you, nobody like him! You deserve so much better... you deserve pure love..." I'm telling her everything....

"You make me jump with joy when you agree to do something with me. You make my eyes glitter when you say i'm your best friend. Happiness fills me when you hold my hand. You make me cry when you leave me. You make me crash when you say you like him... You..." I stopped.

"...You made my heart stopped, Mio..." I whispered. Her eyes was now filled with hurt, pain, confusion, hesitation, and so much more emotions...

"I fainted yesterday... because you told me you liked another person... Don't you ever see this, mio... I...I..."

_Do it..._

"...I love you..." I whispered, staring at her with huge eyes. "...and not just as friends..." I whispered. She stared back at me. The rain was still pouring, only this time... my heart was pouring with it. I stood back. 'I can't see her face with hurt like this...' I let a few tears drop from my face and ran... ran to nowhere..

I kept running, and i looked back.

Mio stared at me with pain.

She made my heart hurt. I shook my head and continued running... where?

I don't know... all i know is that i'm lovestrucked enough to jump off a building for her...

**To Be Continued...**

**..**

**Me : Well now... that was sad D:**

**Everyone : T-T|||**

**Me : I hope this one is okay ^^''''''''**

**Review please! 3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Different reaction

**Yush! Another chapter indeed! D **

**Now i just realised that my chapters are really short :\**

**I'm gonna make this one a little longer! :U bahahaha! By how? By making Azusa pair up with someone too! C: kekekeke....**

**So enjoy! D You better! ;p**

**Disclaimer : I do not Own K-On, heck... if i did, Mio would be the main character right now and it would be full of yuri! XD **

**Story so far : Ritsu loves Mio and confessed to her when she got invited to meet Mio's crush. In the pouring rain, she confessed all the feelings she felt when she's with Mio. Then she ran away...**

**...**

_Whenever i go out with you, a smile would creep up my face..._

_I got the hang of your shyness and always got patient with you..._

_I stay with you when your sick and buy you gifts..._

_But no matter what i do, it just won't give you an idea on what lingers in my mind, does it?_

_Mio-Chan... I love you..._

My eyes shot open as i pushed myself forward into a sitting position. I was on my bed, sleeping... well... WAS sleeping...

My breathing was harsh, cause i just had a recap from what happened last night. 'I can't believe i told her that...'

_You did... it was a good thing... if you didn't run away and see to what she did next... maybe she feels the same way..._

"NO!" I exclaimed through my harsh breathing. I shook my head and laid back down... i was too tired to get up...

"Ritsu! There's a friend outside waiting for you!"

On no... M-Mio?!

The door opened, but it wasn't Mio...

"Senior Ritsu... i need your help..."

I sat up quickly and looked at Azusa, wondering what she was doing here. "Urr... okay..." She walked over to my bed and sat down at the edge, then she blushed a little.

"I heard you confessed to Mio..."

"W-What?! When did you hear th--"

"Don't worry, senior Ritsu. Nobody knows... i passed by when i saw you two in the rain..."

"...Well... that's a coincidence..." I said, eyeing her. She hesitated and changed the subject.

"I-I have someone... urm... i like..." She whispered. "Oh?" Greeat, the last thing i need is to play love doctor.

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, don't just sit there! Tell me who it is!" I shouted. She glared at me and looked away. Then she mumbled something unaudible.

"Hey, will you speak louder?!"

"I like Yui, alright?!"

I looked at her and bursted out laughing.

"Haha-- Ohh, hahahaha! Y-You like that, hahahaha, Mugi cake lover?!" I asked through my laughter. She kept quiet. I stopped and sighed, still chuckling.

"Alright alright, gomen nasai! But listen, if you want to get her attention, try inviting her over for the night!" I said, winking at her. Azusa looked at me for awhile then smiled. "Thanks Senior Ritsu, Mio was right to send me here..."

_Huh? Mio?_

I sat there for awhile, unable to speak when i heard her name. "Urm... senior Ritsu?"

"Mio sent you here?" I asked, tilting my head. She nodded. "Yeah, i told her about my crush and she told me to ask you..." Azusa whispered. I nodded lightly. "She also said she wants to meet you at the park in... 4 minutes..." She said, looking at her watch. My eyes widened as i raced to my bathroom, ignoring the chukling sounds from Azusa.

...

Nine minutes later, i was sitting on the bench by the park. The breeze was getting harder, meaning the air is cooler in this time of the day. I wore a thick jacket and gloves too. I looked around, no sign of Mio... was Azusa playing a trick on me?

"Ritsu..."

My eyes widened as i turned my head around. 'Oh shit, i'm not ready for this...'

_Yes, you are!_

I stared at her for awhile before hesitating and looking away.

"Mio..." I whispered. She walked over to the bench and sat down, her eyes refused to look at mine... i don't blame her.

"...I don't blame you if your mad at me..." I whispered. She looked at me with wide eyes. "...What?"

"If your mad at me... about yesterday..." I said again. She stared at me and looked away. "...I'm not mad..."

This is one of the most awkward moments i had in my life. Awkward and heartaching...

"...So..."

"mmm?"

I hesitated... i have totally nothing to say.

"...How've you been?"

I heard a sigh.

"Ritsu, i'm here to talk about m-me and K-Kiroiko!" She stammered, standing up and looking at me. My eyes widened when i heard that sentence.

"...What?"

"We both like each other so we're now officially dating!" She shouted, hesitation in her voice. Lucky for me, no one was at the park to hear us.

A few tears threatened to escape from my eyes. Mio just kept staring at me, like she was expecting a different reaction. Well guess what, i was too damn shocked to care damn less about giving a reaction to that damn sentence!

"Ritsu... i'm sorry..."

I hesitated and looked at Mio one last time, but this time... a tear dropped from my eye. Her eyes widened as she saw that tear. I growled, got up and ran out of the park. Just like yesterday... i'm so pathetic...

...

_Darkness..._

_Pain..._

_Sorrow..._

_It's like a hole has been punched through my chest..._

_All i can think about is you..._

_And your not here..._

_Where are you? With that rude boyfriend of yours?_

_Why are you with him? Are you trying to forget about me?_

_What happened to us?.._

'This is my fault... i confessed... and now... now she's with Kiroiko... that lucky ass....'

I stared at the water. This was the only place i can feel alone... and yet... calm.

"Mio, why... why did you... have to... pair up with that ass..." I whispered, rubbing my temples and trying to keep the tears locked, but it was no use... the cage was open for them to fall freely on my face.

_We were best friends... for so long and now..._

_Why couldn't you accept me... i was... i was waiting so long for that confession and now that it did came out i regretted it!_

I looked up at the sky. I saw pairs of stars everywhere. They were beautiful. "But not as beautiful as..." I stopped and sighed, then i laid down on the grassy floor. "...Mio..." I closed my eyes and let my thoughts adrift...

...

**Me : Oh gosh, i know this one is reallyyyyyyy short and doesn't really make much sense but trust me the next one will be different D:**

**Ritsu : -is sleeping-**

**Me : Ur anyways... review and tell me watcha think! ^_^ I adore reviews! ;P**


	6. Chapter 6 : A dream with a wolf

**Gahaaha! I'm back with another chapter! :D**

**Okey, first of all i'm gonna make this chapter longer then the last one and more... interesting! :U And i'm gonna add alot of fiction in this chapter! XD**

**Brace yourselves )**

**Disclaimer : I do not Own K-On, heck... if i did, Mio would be the main character right now and it would be full of yuri! XD **

**Story so far : Ritsu loves Mio and confessed to her when she got invited to meet Mio's crush. In the pouring rain, she confessed all the feelings she felt when she's with Mio. Then she ran away. The next day she met up with Mio again, but then Mio told her she and Kiroiko are officially going out, making Ritsu heartbroken... **

**And now, Lovestruck continue 3**

**...**

_"Yui!"_

_The small brown haired girl rushed to her friend's side. "Yes, Ritsu?"_

_"Where're the others?"_

_"They're... they're captured..."_

_"What?! By who?!"_

_Yui looked away. "I promised not to tell..." She whispered. I growled and shook her. "I'm your friend, Yui... we HAVE to save them!"_

_"Kiroiko, the Evil Snake, captured them..." Yui finished. I growled and clenched my first. "That... bastard!" I stood up and looked at her, then nodded. "Thanks Yui!" Then i walked away, getting ready for the fight of my life. "Wait!" I stopped. "Can i come?" I turned back and smiled, then nodded. Yui's smile was so wide, that it reached from ear to ear, then she ran to my side. We both walked out of the dark room..._

_"Ready?"_

_"Ready!"_

_I nodded and charged up the engine to my motorcycle. "Alright!" I pushed the handles, then the motor (AKA Blue Speed) bursted forward. We both raced out of the building._

_Once we entered the city, everything went quiet. It was all thanks to that evil snake... he took away all of them... forced men into killing their families... forced children to take drugs... forced women to be his personal slaves... and forced teenagers to kill themselves... it was all... all so horrifying. _

_We past the city and entered Hollowtown... it was once called HaroTown... but you can guess who changed it. 'Stupid Kiroiko...' There were still villagers there... but all of them were either badly injured, or is dying soon. I passed them and couldn't help but feel sad, pity fell upon me. I decided once i get rid of that vermin, i'll get all the money he collected to these poor people. I pushed the handle harder, signalling Yui to do the same and we both zoomed off._

_Next was Path To Cruelness... it was just an ordinary path, until the snake forced all the animals to block the path... From mouse, to sheep... From sheeps, to wolves... From wolves, to lions... all the animals were here... it was a depressing sight to see some of them laying down, getting ready to die of starvation... _

_I took out my gun, i really didn't want to... i really didn't... but something told me that if i want to get past this mob of animals... i have no other choice. I pointed it to the nearest animal, a tiger. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, before shooting a bullet to the tiger's shoulder. It growled in pain and fell down, making us able to cross through. Next was a wolf, i stopped my motorcycle... cause this wolf... it looks different. It stared at me with it's somewhat tormenting brown eyes and howled, it's howl was terrorizing. But then suddenly all the animals backed away, making the path totally clear except for the wolf. It walked up to me and scoffed. _

_'Did that... THING... just scoffed at me?'_

_Then the wolf rolled its eyes and walked away, almost like... it was leading us... I raised an eyebrow but got on my motorcycle and followed it, Yui right on my tail._

_Finally, we reached Snake headquarters, guards were swarming the whole building. I looked at Yui. "Let's use formation 3!"_

_"But formation 3 is too dangerous for only two people! One of us can get killed!_

_"Fine then, formation 14!"_

_"But formation 14 is meant for all of us, not only two of us!"_

_"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, formation 2!"_

_"Noo, formation 2 is too risky!"_

_I sighed, Yui is so over protective. I looked at her and sighed again, then i turned my attention the the wolf. Which eyes showed an amused spark, i growled. "What?" I asked. The wolf turned away. I looked at the building and then to the back door. I handed her a key. "Here, when i use to work here The Snake gives everyone a back key. Get in there and try to make your way up, wolf will follow you!" I said. I heard a growl and i looked back. The wolf stubbornly walked over to Yui and sighed. I smiled, this wolf is really human-like. "Alright, i'm going to use formation 7..."_

_"B-But Ritsu... that might get you killed!"  
_

_I shook my head. "Don't worry, i have more practice then you!" I said, smiling. She sighed and nodded, then clutched the key tight and headed off, with the wolf high on her tail. I nodded to myself and looked at the entrance, then i took out my gun and shot the alarm. The whole place was now swarming with guards, i smirked. My idea..._

_Formation 7 was the most stupidest... most idiotic... and most suicidal formation of all... And well to me... it was an emergency move, so i did it._

_I breathed in... and let go. 'It's time...'_

_I growled and got up, the i ran to the guards. Stupid right? Hehe..._

_"What the--" I kicked that guard in the chin and punch him in the face. He fell down unconcious. I looked at the other guards and smiled. _

_..._

_I quickly pulled out half of the metal from the pole and beat the crap outta the guards. I was now inside, using the suicidal formation 7. _

_"TAKE THIS, YOU OVERGROWN PIECE OF SHIT!" I shouted, hitting a big guard one last time with the pole, knocking him unconcious. I smiled with satisfaction. I turned as i heard my name being called. "Huh?" I looked around... and spotted Yui._

_"Yui!"_

_"Ritsu!"_

_"Arooo!"_

_"Wolf thing!"_

_I smiled and ran to them. "I'm glad you guys got here alive!"_

_"You to--- Ritsu!" Yui exclaimed as she pointed to my arm._

_"hmm?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at where she's pointing. There was my arm... bleeding like hell..._

_"Great! That stuuupid guard must've shot my right in the arm with something... and i didn't even know!" I shouted, then i growled, then i sighed with frustration. "Let's just go! There isn't much time, night will fall soon..." Yui nodded and we both headed up deeper into the building._

_..._

_"Ah!" Mio shouted as she felt the snake's hands wrap around her. "Let go of me, you creep!" _

_"C'mon Mio-Chaan! Be happy that i chose you!" The snake hissed._

_"Ah! Nobody would want to be caught dead with you!" Mio shouted back._

_"Hmph! Then i'm gonna have to force you to make love with me!"_

_"LET HER GO!" Mugi shouted, struggling through the tight ropes wrapped around her wrist._

_"And who's your army, little girl?!"_

_"Us!"_

_The snake's head turned. _

_"RITSU! YUI!... ur... WOLF!" Mugi shouted, sighing in relief._

_I smirked and pulled out my gun. The snake hissed. "You think that's gonna cause damage to me?!" _

_I growled as i saw Mio struggling in his arms. "Let go of her... and no one gets hurt!" I whispered. The snake bursted out laughing. "NO ONE GETS HURT?!! HAHAHA, YEAH RIGHT!"_

_I growled and rolled my eyes, then i pulled the trigger. The bullet was suddenly stopped... "What the--" Yui exclaimed. The snake... managed to catch it... in midair?!_

_"Nice try, kid!" He said with a smirk, then pulled out a bigger gum and aimed it at me. He pulled the trigger, but before it could hit me, the wolf carried me and ran to the other side. It stopped and growled at the snake. My eyes widened as i felt the wolf's soft and yet hard fur underneath me. I inhaled and exhaled... then smirked. "Let's do this..." I whispered. We both charged at Kiroiko, rushing to the other side whenever he would shoot at us._

_"RITSU! Watch out!"_

_My eyes widen when the bullet appeared from nowhere and hit the wolf in the leg. We both went crashing down, but before i could crash, i jumped off and grabbed the nearest pole. That move surprised Kiroiko so much that he didn't see my feet hitting his face. He shouted and fell back. I landed down and looked at the wolf, then at Mio. The wolf growled and nodded. I smiled at it then ran to Mio. While Yui was already helping Mugi. "Are you alright, Mio??"_

_She looked at me and smiled, then she gave me a huge hug. "Thank you so much! Thank you!!" I smiled and nodded. "It's no problem at all, Mio..." _

_"Urg..." We let go and watch as the snake got up. His eyes filled with anger... _

_"Stand back!" I said, pulling out my metal stick. He growled and took out a spear (Damn sharper then my stick). I hesitated and held up my stick as it made contact with the spear. We went back and forth, slashing each other but defending ourselves by holding our stick up. "Don't ever think you can win me!" the snake hissed, slashing me again. I held up my stick and counter-attacked. "But i can!" Kiroiko's eyes widened as the stick poked his stomach hard. I guess it knocked the wind outta him, cause the next thing i knew he was laying on the ground unconcious..._

_"Come on! Let's not waste time!" I said, running to the wolf. I then touched his pulse, oh good it was alive! It growled and got up, limping as it couldn't use it's one leg. I badaged it's leg and all four of us ran out of the room, me beating the crap outta every guard i see..._

_..._

_Once we were outside, i told Mio to get on the motor. "You know how to drive, right?" I asked. She nodded. Then i nodded at Yui, who was sitting with Mugi. "Go!" "What? What about you?"_

_"Don't worry about me... i still got business to do..." I said, looking at the building. They nodded unsurely and zoomed out... well, except for Mio. "Mio... go!" I said, glaring at her. She hesitated and gave me a kiss on the lips before zooming away. I stared at empty space for a few minutes... i didn't know how long it was but it felt like days! I blinked and got back to reality, i then brushed my finger through my lips... i smiled... and blushed. The wolf scoffed and rolled its eyes. _

_"Come on! Let's take this place down before getting out of here!" I shouted. The wolf nodded and we both went to the control room, where the 'self-destruct' button was._

_Once we were down there, i searched around for it and i spotted it. It was a big red button on the wall. "...how easy..." I pressed it and the room went dark. _

_The wolf howled and the lights turned back on. "...What are you exactly?" I asked the wolf, raising an eyebrow. It shrugged and walked over to the control panel. I opened it and inside were complicating buttons and wires. "Well, we know that self destruct button is a fake... but which one is it?" The wolf pointed to the smallest one right by the edge, it was engraved with the letters 'SF'. "SELF DESTRUCT!" I shouted, pressing the button. The building was now shaking like there was an earthquake. "Let's get out of here!" I shouted, the wolf nodded and we headed out._

_"Hold it!" the snake shouted. "What'dya want?!" I asked, growling. _

_"If the company's going down, i'm going down with it... if i'm going down, you're coming with me!" Kiroiko hissed, grabbing me by the arm. I screamed and struggled to get out. The wolf growled and bit the snake by the leg so hard, that blood splattered all over the wolf's face. The snake shouted reaaaallyy loudly. I grab the wolf's fur and we shot out like a bullet._

_"I guess your leg healed, huh?" I asked, taking a peak at his leg. Holy shit, i was being sarcastic! The wolf's leg was completely healed, the bandage was opened and torned but the wound was gone. When the wolf went faster, i grabbed onto his fur harder and braced myself..._

_We went crashing out of the building's window. Damn, that glass almost went through my head! Then we headed out, we stopped right in frnot of the entrance and watched as the building went crashing down. I sighed and nodded. "Our work is done... let's get outta here!" I whispered. The wolf nodded and headed out, with me on it's back._

_..._

_"RITSU! Oh thank god you're safe!" Mio exclaimed, hugging me tightly. _

_"Well now, why wouldn't i be? I'm the most hot bad-ass chick you know!" I said sarcasitcally, and laughed out loud. Mio giggled and looked at me in the eye. I blushed and so did she. Then before i could see it, her lips were on mine again. My eyes widened. I felt her smooth arms wrapped around my shoulders. I slowly begin to relax and i closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around her waist. _

_That kiss... awoken something within me..._

_What's that sound?_

_Huh?_

_Who's there?_

"SENIOR RITSU! WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open, now instead of Mio's face i was staring at the sky. Beside me was Azusa, trying to wake me up.

"Senior Ritsu, and geez it took me like half an hour to wake you up!" Azusa growled. "Had a dream?"

I thought about it and my eyes widened. "Ohh! So it was a dream... well, it all seemed so vivid!" I exlcaimed. Azusa laughed a little.

"Urm... but it's a wonder you weren't in it..." I thought about it then my eyes widened. I stood up and laughed. "So you're the wolf!" I shouted. Azusa raised and eyebrow. "Huh?" I looked at her closely. "Aha! brown eyes!" She raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

I laughed out loud and smiled. Then i stopped and looked at the sky.

"That was sudden..."

"Hmm?" I looked back at Azusa.

"One minute you were laughing your ass off, the next you were just staring there staring at the sky..."

I chuckled. "Yeah..."

_Something has awoken you, right Ritsu? That dream... it was a sign! Why else would Kiroiko be the bad guy and Mio as the fair princess?!_

'Maybe because i hate him and i love her...'

_...Just go talk to her!_

I sighed and nodded, then looked at Azusa. "Azuwolf..."

"What the hell?"

I smirked. "I need you to find me a motorcycle!"

**To Be Continued...**

**...**

**Me : GAHAAHA! AZUWOLF! -laughs until almost dies-**

**Azusa : Hmph! -walks away-**

**Me : Hehe, hey Ritsu... are you going to do things exactly like your dream? -raises eyebrow-**

**Ritsu : ...-walks away-**

**Me : ...nevermind. Urm... i think this is the longest chapter yet... ^^'' **

**Mio : -whispers : who's he talking to?-**

**Mugi : -shrugs-**

**Me : Urrr.... PLEASE REVIEW! 8D**


	7. Chapter 7 : Plan A, B, C and D

**Ahahaha! C: **

**Another chapter indeed! :D The last chapter... urm... was random XD lol. I thought it would be longer then that, though o.O**

**Urrmmmm, anyways. I hope this chapter is better then the previos ones! XD Cause this one actually has an actual *SPOILER* kiss! Gahaha! Yes, i spoiled it for you! X3**

**Disclaimer : I do not Own K-On, heck... if i did, Mio would be the main character right now and it would be full of yuri! XD**

**Story so far : Ritsu loves Mio and confessed to her when she got invited to meet Mio's crush. In the pouring rain, she confessed all the feelings she felt when she's with Mio. Then she ran away. The next day she met up with Mio again, but then Mio told her she and Kiroiko are officially going out, making Ritsu heartbroken. But then, she had a dream. It awoke something inside her. **

**...**

"Hmm, looks good..."

Azuwolf sighed. "Alright, why do you want with a motorcycle? You don't even know how to ride one!"

"Oh really?" I asked seductively, raising an eyebrow. I chuckled and looked at the body of the big beautiful thing. "...Dark Speed... close enough!" I shrugged and got on.

"Woah woah, are you seriously gonna ride that thing?"

"Yes, Azuwolf!"

"MY NAME'S NOT AZUWOLF!"

I laughed. "Suuuure!" I pushed the handles, and believe it or not... the motorcycle roared to life. "...How did you know what to do?"

"Let's just say my dream is much more... useful then i thought it would be!" I pushed the handles again, this time sending me driving forward, i let go and it stopped. My eyes widened as i felt this feeling... bursting inside of me... agression.

"Come on, hop on already!"

"What the hell, i'm not gonna ride that 'thing' with you!"

"It's called a motorcycle, Dark Speed..."

"WHATEVER! I'm still not getting on!"

"But you were my sidekick in the dream... i need you!"

"I thought Yui was!"

"Yui was just an apprentice! Azuwolf, you're my--"

"MY NAME'S NOT AZUWOLF!" Azuwolf snapped. I smirked and rolled my eyes. Then while she was still cursing with rage, i pushed her on and pushed the handles forward, we shot off just like a bullet.

Azuwolf screamed. "WHAT THE HELL?"

I ignored her and went faster, the faster we went the more harder it became to breath... because Azuwolf was strangling me by the stomach. "RITSU! SLOW DOWN!" She choked through fear. I sighed and did as she said.

"Geez Azuwolf, you're such a scaredy-ca-- urm... scaredy-wolf! UNLIKE the wolf in my dreams!" I exclaimed, while smirking.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT THE WOLF, YOU IDIOT!" She shouted, attracting a few men riding on motorcycles too. I growled and glared at her, which she couldn't see cause she was closing her eyes... i guess wishing that she never went on the ride with me.

...

"...can i go now?"

"No, the wolf was supposed to help me break in the snake's building... but in this case, house..." I whispered, squinting my eyes until i found an opening into the house.

"What sna--"

"Shh, there!" I whispered again, pointing to a window on the second floor by the left.

"Are you crazy?" She whispered back, glaring at me. I smirked. "Crazy is my middle name!"

"No, it's not..."

I rolled my eyes and stood up slowly. "C'mon, Azuwolf..." I guess she gave up cause she just sighed and followed me. I pointed to the front door. "Distract The snake the best you can, i'll go get Mio!"

"You DO know you're crazy, right senior Ritsu?"

"That's what a lockstrucked person would do..." I whispered, a little pain in my voice. Azuwolf looked at me for awhile before nodding and running to the front door. When a maid opened the door, i saw Azuwolf's mouth moving... then the maid nodded and disappeared in the house. A few minutes later, Azuwolf used a few handsigns to ask me to go. I nodded and ran to the window. Once i reached there, i looked up. "Ohh boy... how the hell am i suppose to get up there?"

_Guess you haven't really thought this through, huh Ritsu?_

I sighed and nodded to myself. Then i looked beside me. "Oh!" Long vines stuck to the walls of the house. I pulled them one by one. "Alright, they're stable... i just hope i won't fall... now that would be embarresing..." I whispered while i sighed. Then i grabbed onto a vine and pulled myself up, slowly.

"Urg, damn... i never... really thought... climbing a vine... would be this... hard..." I whispered through chokes of breaths. Once i reached the top, i slowly extended my arm and reached for the window. I caught it and smiled, but then just as i let go of the vine, my hand slipped and i almost crashed down onto the ground. But... someone caught me...

"Ritsu! What the hell are you doing?"

I opened my eyes, and looked up. I gasped.

"Yui?"

The light brown haired girl smiled at me.

_What a coincidence, but in the dream she wasn't the one who got caught... maybe it's a set up!_

'Oh shut up, you!'

I smiled and used my free arm to grab the window again, then i pulled myself up with Yui's help. I jumped into the room... urm... bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Yui, breathing harshly from my... almost-killing stunt.

"Mio invited me to see her boyfriend..." Well, that wasn't the answer i was hoping to hear... which is 'Mio brought me here to argue with that suck-up ass non-boyfriend of hers...'.

"...he's really kind, you know! You met him before right? Actually my first impression of him was like, blank... then it started turning into butterflies... and..." Yui keeps talking about Kiroiko that you'd think she has a crush on him... uh-oh, i don't want Azuwolf to go through the same heartbreaking experience as me! This sucks...

"Urm... is Mio here?" I suddenly ask. Yui smiled mischieviously. "She's downstairs, with Kiroiko!"

_Woopss, there goes your plan... down the drain... swooosh...._

'SHUT THE HELL UP!'

"YUI! C'MON DOWN, AZUSA CAME TO VISIT!" I heard someone shout... that voice... is just... too damn familiar.

"There's Mio! Come on!" Yui exclaimed, running to the door. I stayed in the toilet, totally flustered.

"Urr... i'm going to..." I paused when i realize no one was in the room. My eyebrow twiched and i walked to the window. I frowned. 'This isn't how it's suppose to be... damn...'

_Here's a plan. Go down there, act casual to Mio. Try and impress her. Make Kiroiko look like an idiot. Take what's rightfully yours, Mio. And tell Mio and Yui to drive off, but not before her giving you a kiss. Then you destroy the snake's building by telling him off and making him stay as far away to Mio as possible!_

'... i scare myself sometimes...'

I slowly walked down the stairs, and i stopped when i heard laughter. I breathed in a mouthful of air and smiled. 'Alright inner thoughts, we'll go with your plan...' I thought, smirking. I then walked down casually.

"Hey there Mio, Yui, Azuwolf, Snake..."

All four heads looked at me, Mio was the most shock, Yui was casually smiling, Kiroiko was shocked too... with... a little bit of disappointment, and Azuwolf is with her normal frown.

"I told you my name's not Azu--"

"Hey Kiroiko, you're really rich, aren't you? With this BIG house... and polished floors, with BEAUTIFUL curtains... Wow..."

"What are you doing?" Azuwolf whispered to me once she was next to me. I smirked. "Going with plan B..." I whispered back. She eyed me and gave a look that obviously says 'WTF?'.

"Ahem, Kiroiko. Would you mind showing Azuwolf around? She would just LOVE the grand tour!"

"Wha--"

I glared at Azuwolf and smirked. "Plan...B..." I whispered. Her eyes widened and she nodded. "Y-Yeah! I would love the grand tour!" She stuttered, not really sure of 'Plan B'. The snake looked nervous about something and nodded, then he showed Azuwolf all around the house, Yui wanted to come along... much to Azuwolf's pleasure and discomfort.

Once only two of us are standing by the hall, i looked at Mio and smiled. She gave me a small smile back, then she frowned. "What are you doing here?"

My eyes widened. "What'dya mean? Kiroiko's my friend, and your..." I acted as, casual as possible. "...boyfriend, so i decided to pop by, y'know... say hi!" I finished, thanking my will power.

"...Ritsu..."

"Hey look, i'm here now anyways, alright?" I shrugged and walked opposite the direction to where Kiroiko and the others went. I signalled Mio to follow, and she did. I didn't know where i was going until i opened the closest door, revealing a beautiful garden.

_STRIKE ONE FOR THE INNER THOUGHT! This is the perrrfect place!_

I smiled, and walked over to the small bridge hovering above the small pond filled with small fishes. I smirked and asked Mio to join me, and so she did. She stood next to me... i stood next to her... as if we were best friends again. Then i frowned. "Do you hate me?" I whispered.

_WTF? Is tihs plan C or something? Where's the 'act casual' part in Plan B? This was going just perfect, and you---_

'Shut up, i have to know...'

"No... Do you?"

"Do i what?"

"Do you hate me?"

I paused for awhile, eyes of sorrow looking down at the pond.

"I can never hate you, Mio..."

I sense Mio's eyes piercing into me. "Ritsu, i--"

"But i know that you and the snake are together, so i won't interfere in anything, alright?" I whispered, almost too soft to be audible.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu..." She whispered. I growled. I turned to her and snarled. "I don't want to hear 'i'm sorry' again! It's not helping! Actually... it's making everything worst!" I shouted, regretting it as i saw Mio's face flush with hesitation and fear.

"W-Wait... I-I'm sorry... i was just..." But before i could finish, i felt two arms wrap around me. My eyes widen as i felt Mio's presence by me.

"Mio?"

"I'm sooo sorry, Ritsu..."

I growled again, but this growl was much more... like a sigh. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this moment while i can... Mio hugging me... it was like a few days ago all over again... when we were below the starry sky by the park.

"No matter what..."

"What?"

I looked at Mio. "Don't tell me you've forgotten..." She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I sighed. "That night, under the starry sky and the park... we promised... no matter what we'll be best friends..." Mio's eyes widened as i saw tears forming. I hesitated and tried to comfort her. "I-I'm sorry for whatever i did, i just--"

"Thank you so much, Ritsu. You're the only source that gives me strength when i'm weak..."

My eyes widened when i heard those words come out of Mio's mouth. "W-What?"

"You're my best friend, right?..." She smiled through tears rolling down her face. I hesitated.

"Always, Mio... Always..." I felt my own tears forming in my eyes. We both cried freely, hugging each other tightly... i wish that moment could last without the tears. The dark night sky above us, with shining stars shining down to us. It was like... like heaven all over again.

"Mio?"

Mio shot up from my arms and wiped her tears. "Come on, we can't let the others wait..." She turned back to me and whispered. I frowned, kinda pissed that she was so worried when that... snake called her. She smiled at me and nodded, then left the garden. Leaving me... standing there, shocked... scared... scared of what might happen to us... scared of what might happen to my heart... another heartwrenching day today is... I sighed and rubbed my temples then left the garden, but i gave the sky a good look before smiling and leaving.

_At least she didn't get pissed at you..._

'Plan C was so much more worthy...'

I smiled and walked down the lonely hall...

...

"Well, bye..."

I stared at Mio for awhile. "You're going to stay back in his house... why?"

She looked at me and frowned. Then she gulped and grabbed my hand. "Ritsu, i'm..."

I pulled back my hand and frowned at Mio. "Forget i ever asked that..." I whispered, before turning back, walking away. 'You should have never betrayed me... now i'm gonna have to live with my brokenheart forever, Mio...'

Azuwolf looked at me and frowned. "Are you alright?" I didn't answer, how can i? My heart's clogged up in my throat, refusing to pump... exactly like the other day. "...No..." I managed to whisper. Azuwolf frowned and looked away. I stopped.

'This isn't how it was suppose to be... where's my kiss from the fair maiden that the snake captured....'

Azuwolf looked at me and smiled. I smirked. "You knew i wasn't going to give up..."

"You never do, Ritsu..."

"I'll meet you at the motorcycle..."

Azuwolf nodded and walked back to the motorcycle. I inhaled a mouthful of air and turned back. There was Mio, hands up to her chest, her eyes widened. I growled and ran to her. She got the shock of her life when my lips interacted with hers.

_Now, Plan D is soooo much more effective..._

'Oh whatever...'

I enjoyed my moment as i held Mio's arms and kissed her... kissed her.

'I'm actually kissing her...'

"Ritsu..." Mio managed to whisper through gasps of air.

"Shut up..."

I countinued to kiss her and pulled away when i couldn't breath anymore. I took a deep breath and looked at Mio. Her face was as red as a tomato. She bit her lip and blushed even more. I stared at her for awhile before smiling a little.

"Mio, you can either ride away with someone that knew you for a long time, someone that you trust with your life, someone that will never hurt you... or you can get hurt by the venom that snake is going to plant in you..." I whispered, eyeing her closely. Just as she was about to speak, i cut her off.

"It's your choice..." I said, walking backwards. Then i smiled at her... that smile was for real, and walked away... hands in my pocket, heart back in my chest, beating at 1000 miles per minute.

_Plan D... tsk, just like your dream... Plan D is formation 7, suicidal. One mistake and the girl you love is lost... but you managed to perform those punches perfectly... just like you had it all along..._

I smiled. 'Always the smart ass, aren't you?'

_Now you're just showing off..._

'I always do, right?'

_You always never give up..._

'That's why i always win...'

_But this is the hardest game you ever played..._

'You can say that again... the most hardest...'

...

**Me : PEEKABOO! 8D LOL, sorry this one took so long ^^'' I needed ideas :3 ... What happened to Ritsu and the gang? o.o**

**-looks around-**

**Me : Hmm.... oh well! -shrugs- GOOO RITSU! -waves hands in the air-**

**Please review, it would mean alot XD**


	8. Chapter 8 : Roadtrip

**Yeah, i know. It's been forever since i've written another Lovestruck chapter. But here is the 8th one !**

**I just realized that my old chapters were really cheesy. So i'm planning to make them a little more... reality-ish. Hopefully the next few chapters will come to your liking. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own K-On or anyone in it. I only own Kiroiko Minome.**

**...**

"Y-You can't be serious!" I snapped. Yui winced and smiled nervously. "Calm down, Ritsu-" I cut her off and began pacing around the room. "No no no no no no no, this is bad." I stammered, biting my finger.

"Why?"

"B-Because!" I shot back. I knew that was a lame reply. A lame comeback. But i was too stunned. My mind won't let me think. A beach party for the band. Worst idea ever once you've just confessed your feelings to a bandmate and made that bandmate _almost___hate you. Well... at least i _think_ she hates me.

"But Ritchan. Everyone's all excited about it. All you could at least do is play along." Yui pleaded, staring at me with her big puppy dog eyes. I growled and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But you owe me two candy bars and a dollar!"

"DEAL!" She exclaimed, grinning widely. I rolled my eyes again and sighed.

...

On Friday afternoon, Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Mio and i got our things and dumped them into the van. "That's a big bag, Mio-Chan." Yui said, staring at the stuffed faded blue duffel bag that Mio was struggling to carry.

I took this as my chance to help. "Yeah, it's heavy to-" She was cut short when i reached out for the bag and lifted it with ease. "Lemme help you with that." I said, smiling cheekily. She stared at me with disbelief as i walked to the van.

"Such a gentleman, Ritsu." Azusa joked, smirking at me as i approached the van.

I rolled my eyes and gently placed the duffel bag inside. "Have you confessed yet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Azusa blushed and looked away. "No," She mumbled grumpily. I chuckled and nudged her a little.

Since i've told her a million times to stop calling me _Senior_ Ritsu, she did and thank god. She made it sound like i was old.

"Alright gang, let's go!" Yui shouted, raising a hand to wave at us from the from of the van. I grinned and closed the back door.

"Shotgun!" I heard Azusa shouted. I stared at her and pouted. She giggled and walked to the front. Sighing, i rubbed the back of my neck and slowly shuffled myself into the car.

I was sitting by the right. Mio in between me and Mugi. I coughed nervously and shifted into a comfortable position. I felt Mio squirm and i sighed. This was going to be a long trip. And i mean. Looooooooong.

...

It was a half an hour after we left Yui's place and i was already feeling nausea. Yui's driving is _not_ good. And i mean _really not good._ And Mio beside me, squirming and shooting me quick glances weren't helping.

"Yui." I started, turning my gaze from the window to the front seat. "Yeah?" I heard her mumble. She was obviously tired. "Why don't i take the wheel for now?" I asked, slightly annoyed at Mugi's constant humming of a song, as i recalled was called 'Superstar' by this girl named Taylor Swift.

"Oh, i'll do it." Mugi offered, giving me a sweet smile. I forced my smile to widen because honestly i really wanted to get my mind off Mio. Because. I bet she is going to reject me. And seriously, i don't think i can take that anymore.

"Alright." Yui whispered with a yawn. Gosh, that girl can get tired fast. We stopped by the side of the road. Yui got out and switched place with Mugi. She leaned on the windowsill and slept soundless. We started moving again and i started sweating again. "Urm. Azu-wolf?"

Azuwolf looked at me and frowned. "Can you turn up the air-condition?" Mio shot up, pointing her finger up. "I second that!" I jumped back a little. So not ready for that kind of reaction. I sighed in exhaustion and leaned back in my seat, chuckling a little as i eyed Mio weirdly.

She shot back a small smile and started looking out the front window. Well, at least she isn't looking at me anymore. Cause that is _really_ nerve-wrecking.

...

It's been an hour and a half. Only Mugi was awake, but she was keeping her eyes on the road with earplugs stuck to her ears, humming the beat to 'We'll be a dream' by We The Kings feat. Demi Lavato.

I blinked and yawned, stretching my hands a little. At that moment, Mio's head suddenly turned to my shoulder, resting itself on it. I smiled slightly. Somehow i knew that was gonna happen.

I sighed and closed my eyes, slowly wrapping my arm around her waist. I smirked evilly and opened my eyes. Oh shit.

Her eyes were open, but i could tell that she didn't know i opened mine. Wait, is she pretending? Did she _want_ me to wrap my arm around her? Woah, what's going on?

I slowly closed my eyes again as i felt her shift a little and sigh. As i was opening them, the song 'Count on me' by Bruno Mars emerged from the radio softly. I prosecced the lyrics and i felt a squirm. Mio shot up, looking at me with a blush on her face. I heard her mumble a sorry but i brushed it off, shaking my head. Do i really have to remind her that i love doing that? That i love when _she_ does _that_.

She smiled nervously and interwined her fingers with mine, me gladly accepting. This was going to end up well. I think.

"Can i count on you?" She asked as the chorus rolled in. "That's quite a dumb question." I whispered back, looking at her blankly. She looked at me with wide eyes and gulped silently. "Of course you can!" I quickly added, smiling nervously. She smiled back. The first genuine smile i have had from her since. Well. I confessed.

Maybe if we can't be lovers. We can still be best friends. Friends forever.

She gripped my hand tighter and closed her eyes, leaning her head on my shoulder again. She let out a loving sigh and snuggled closer. I gladly accepted. Well, duh.

...

Twenty minutes later, i found myself laying on Mio's head, snoring silently. I blinked and wiped my eyes, looking around. We were roughly in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by sand. Sand and more sand. Well. Sand _and_ trees. Please tell me we were close to the resort. I _really_ want to be close to the resort. If we're lost. Then i'm dead. Then we're dead. Then everything's dead!

Okay, maybe too overdramatic. I jerked up, causing Mio to shot up with me. "Wha-" She looked around and blinked, wiping her eyes. I instantly felt a pang in my chest. Shit. I had woken up Mio. "Sorry." I whispered. She smiled at me and shook her head. She gave me a peck on the cheek and instantly the world froze.

..that. I guess she realized cause she looked at me. Wide-eyed. My jaw hanging, i managed to mutter. "What-"

"Sorry. I just-" She paused and looked away, blushing deeply. "Had a dream and you were in it and in that dream i woke up and you were there and, and, and-"

"Stop saying and." I said flatly. "Sorry." She whispered again, shutting her eyes. I think she was about to say 'i woke up and you were there and i was about to give you a peck on the cheek.' I smirked slowly and looked out the window. Then realized what i wanted to say.

"Mugi, where the hell are we?"

...

**I know this is short. But gimme a break. **

**This may not fit Mio and Ritsu's description, and maybe i'm moving them too fast but i just want to get this part over with. Sorry bout' that. **

**-Peace. Kyle. **


	9. Chapter 9 : Camp and a confession

**Yup. Chap 9 is up!**

**Now i know the last chapter was REALLY short. And this chapter might be too, but please gimme a break. I'm juggling 5 stories here. And i'm really bad at juggling.**

**So anyways, i hope you enjoy Chapter Nine of Lovestruck.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own K-On or anyone in it. I only own Kiroiko Minome.**

**...**

"Mugi, where the hell are we?"

The car jerked to a stop, causing everyone in the car to wake up. Mugi turned back and quickly took out her earplugs.

"What-" Azusa looked around and rubbed her eyes roughly.

Mugi ignored Azusa and said. "Guys, i think we're lost."

My jaw hanged open. "What?" I muttered. Yui yawned and stretched a little. "No worries." She mumbled. She fumbled through her orange bag and pulled out a blue piece of paper with names of locations. "I got a map!" She said, tugging at the sides.

I sighed in relief and wiped the cold sweat dripping down from my neck. "Thank god." I whispered, closing my eyes. I really didn't want to be lost. To be stranded in the middle of nowhere. Cause that happened to me once. _Not_ a good experience.

I ended up with a blue duffel bag that turned to grey, along with ten chocolate bar wrappers and a bottle of water that got spilled into the lake and refilled again. Besides that, i got a bad scar on the back of my left forearm. It's small but it stings like a bitch.

"Uhh," Yui looked at us confusingly and my heart skipped a beat. This can only mean one thing. "I can't find our location." She said in a small tone. My eyes buldged open as i fumbled my way out the door. I _had_ to get some fresh air. _This_ is also one of the reasons i offered to drive. _This_ is also one of the reasons why i didn't want to go to the beach resort place thingy.

So i didn't get lost. In the middle of nowhere.

I finally managed to get out of the car with nothing but a small scratch on my knee from the fall i took getting out of the car. I breathed out a sigh and looked around. Now the sand was starting to blow off as muddy paths were revealed. This place looks more like a camping trip to disaster then a path to a beach resort. Man, Mugi must've really got her head in the clouds when she was driving to lead us to _this_.

"Ritsu," I heard Mio call out as the sound of footsteps filled my hearing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and i mentally slapped myself. I had to get a grip. I wasn't going to ruin this for everyone. I promised that. That's what i owe Yui. And the rest of the band. All i have to do, is play along until this... _trip_ ends.

I sighed and turned around, reading to face what was coming to me. Instead, i saw the most beautiful face god could've ever gave anyone. I felt a smile tugging on my lips and a blush creeping onto my face. Great.

"M-Mio." I stuttered, then silently cursed myself. "Can you get Azuwolf here?" I asked in a whisper. I watched as she nervously nodded and walked away. Honestly, Azusa was the only person i could... _really_ talk to. Not just about Mio, but about everything else in my life too. Hopefully, she won't make this harder on me then it already is.

Azusa came rushing to my side. "What's wrong?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked around and turned to her, smiling nervously. "I cannot take camping trips."

And as if right on cue, Yui yelled. "I guess we're gonna have to camp here for the night." I slapped myself. This time, for real. Well, not that hard. I wished it was harder though. I really hated being here.

"Damnit." I cursed, giving Azuwolf a small pout. She giggled at me and turned away, her eyes glued on the three girls by the car, pulling out camping gear. Wait. Was this planned?

"Luckily, i came prepared." Mugi whispered, walking over to the spot where we were standing. "Here." She said, forcing a long silver stick into the hard ground as she grunted and wheezed.

I hesitated and raised an eyebrow. "Do you need any help?" I asked. She nodded and pointed to the rest of the equipment. I rushed over and picked up another silver stick that looked identical to the one Mugi was forcing into the ground. "Make sure they're tightly secured into the ground." Mugi said, finally managing to push it in deep.

I nodded and poked around the ground for awhile before forcing the stick into the base of the holes i made. "There." I whispered, pushing it in deeper before finally releasing my tight grip. Mugi and i worked on the tents while Azusa and Yui worked on the fire. Mio was arranging the food we brought along for the ride. But problem was, most of our food were junkfood. Thank god for Mugi and her icing cupcakes. I didn't even _want_ to ask how she brought along a tea-set.

...

After an hour of pain and torture - The sticks kept bouncing back up and slapping me on the chin - we finally sat around in a circle around the fire that Azuwolf and Yui managed to make. I rubbed my hands together and blew into them. The night was frigidly cold. Even with a sweater and a thick layer jacket, i could still feel the cold stillness piercing into my skin like needles.

"Wow, Mugi." Yui started, waving the stick that carried her burned marshmallow. "You really were prepared for this, huh?"

Mugi nodded and bit into her cream-sided cupcake, grinning widely. "Yes."

Azuwolf played with her marshmallow before popping it into her mouth. "What's wrong, Azunya?" Yui asked, looking at her with a cute cat grin.

"Ahem, Azu_wolf_." I corrected her, grinning mischievously. Yui giggled and turned back to Azusa. "Azuwolf." She repeated, smiling.

Azuwolf blushed and looked away, mumbling a curse silently. I smirked and pulled back my stick. "Shit." I whispered, staring at my burnt marshmallow as i slowly tried to take it off. The tip of my finger brushed agaisnt it and i pulled it back, shaking my hand violently. "Ow." I whispered as the heat started seeping through my skin. At least i wasn't much cold anymore.

"You okay?" Mio asked, slowly taking my hand in hers as she examined my finger. It was a little red but besides that, everything seemed normal. She smiled kindly and gave it a peck. "Better?" She asked, grinning cheekily. I couldn't help but blush.

"Y-Yeah. Way better." I murmered, looking away as red started forming in my cheeks. I coughed slowly and sighed. The woods looked creepy in the morning, but they looked creepier in the night. Especially with the owls. And the weird noises that insects make. At least... i _think_ they're insects.

Mio shivered and pushed the jacket further up her shoulders, curling up like a ball as she brought her legs up onto the log we were sitting on. "This place is creepy _and_ cold." She whispered, closing her eyes. I smiled lightly and wrapped an arm around her. Not as a- well, you know. But as a friend. She looked up at me and smiled, snuggling closer to my warmth.

I was goddamnit enjoying this.

...

I wrapped the thin blanket around my body and shivered. The cold was actually going through the tent and into my body. It's colder in here then it was outside. I decided to do a little yoga exercise but when i tried to breath i just coughed out the cold air that got into my lungs.

"Damn." I whispered. Mio got up and raised an eyebrow. "Problem, Ritsu?" She asked, smiling at me. I laughed a little and shook my head. Yui suggested that we share tents. But Mugi said she preffered sleeping in the car. So she slept in the car. While Mio and i share a tent. Along with Yui and Azuwolf in another one. I wonder what they're doing now.

Mio nodded and plopped back down onto her soft pillow as i let out an exhausted sigh. Sure, i was exhausted. But i was also scared. What if a huge bear came crawling into the tent and attacked us to death while we were sleeping?

I would wake up in heaven. Wow.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and sighed, leaning down onto my elbows as i plopped down onto my pillow. Mio snuggled closer to me and whispered, "Sorry. Need warmth." I nodded quickly and allowed myself to turn to face her. She had her eyes closed as she pulled me closer. This felt weird. As much as i want it to happen. It felt... awkward.

"Mio?" She opened her eyes and stared into my brown ones. "Yeah?"

I silently gulped and wondered if it was loud enough for her to hear. "A-Are you still with Kiroiko?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. She looked away for a second. "No. I broke up with him yesterday."

My heart skipped a beat. "Why?" I mumbled without realizing.

"I just-" She paused and stared up at me, her eyes wide. "I didn't feel what i felt when i was with you." My heart started pounding hard on my chest. And i mean _hard_. So hard that i wonder if she could hear it through the eerie silence that started forming between us.

"That... totally awesome feeling that made me feel like jumping up and down with you on your bed." She whispered, tugging on my shirt collar a little. "When we had sleepovers, you use to tell me about the guys in your class and how obnoxious they were." She chuckled and closed her eyes, the memories of our past flooding back to us. "You use to tie my hair in braids and a ponytail. I remember that one time," She looked up at me. "When you said you had a little booboo and i kissed it. Something inside me exploded and i just felt like doing it again."

My jaw hanged open as i heard her sniffle a little. She had felt all those. Then... why had she rejected me? Why had she gone off with a guy she barely knew rather then to just go off with her best friend that would do anything for her. Any _freaking_ thing. "Then-"

She cut me off. "I just didn't want to be with another girl. And _you_," She paused, tears started spilling out of her eyes. "You showed me that that didn't matter. You showed me that i could love whoever i want." She looked away, tugging on my sleeve now, but more rougher.

"But i didn't accept it. I was too scared. I wanted to be normal. To be with a guy. To forget that i-" She paused and took a deep, shaky breath. I felt so bad right now that i just want to craddle her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. But i couldn't. I was paralized. I couldn't move. I couldn't even speak.

"-That i love you." She finished, looking at me for a reaction. But all she got was a paralized look that was plastered on my face permanently.

"What?" I whispered. I was surprised to hear my own voice at first but then i finally managed to move my fingers, then my hands, then my whole body started functioning properly again. Phew. Thank god. I thought i was gonna have to stay like that for the rest of the night. _Not_ a comfortable position.

Mio shook her head and bit her lip. "I love you."

...

**Damn. That was emotional. I hope you guys enjoyed that. -smiles-**

**And the next chapter will probably be the last one of lovestruck. But i will continue in another story. **_**Probably**_**. But it's a confirm that i will continue lovestruck. I'm too hooked up on it. -chuckles-**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Reviews will be appreciated. **

**-Peace. Kyle.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Lovestrucked

**Okay, weirdly enough I just realized that my last chapters were really, really short. And I have to apologize for the totally long wait. I know I have been keeping this story on hold for way too long. This will probably be the last chapter for those of you who are still willing to like this story. **

**Thanks for the reviewers and supporters so far. I hope this last chapter will come to your liking. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own anyone. K-On is definitely not owned by me and even if it was, it wouldn't be what it is right now – darn straight Yuri will happen. **

**Notes : Like I said before, this might be the last chapter. **

**... **

I woke up by someone screaming out random things that I didn't really pay attention to. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes scared the shit out of me. She was staring at me while still lying down. Her eyes were like touches lingering on my skin. But mostly she stared at my face. I couldn't take the tension anymore. I hurled myself up and took up a sitting position. She continued to stare at me in silence but fidgeted a little when I moved. Finally, she said,

"Morning."

At that single word, my face started burning and I could already feel the red creeping onto my cheeks. Okay, I know it's completely moronic to blush just because she said one word to me. But the sound of her voice had brought back the memory of last night when she had totally spilled her guts to me, confessed and fell asleep on my chest. Yes, on my chest. I guess she woke up and got a shock, then moved away a little to avoid _my_ shock. What she doesn't know, is that I was as shock as ever. And before I could stop myself from making an idiot out of myself, I blurted out,

"Ohmygod, you confessed last night." I covered my mouth with a hand and flinched when I felt how hot my cheeks were – Surprisingly. I mean, I was freezing to death last night.

She made a cute pout and nodded slowly; as if afraid she would scare me. "Yes, I did." The said casually. I was confused at first and not really knowing what to do, I stared. Mio Akiyama had been my best friend for years, but something inside of me wanted her as more than a friend. I confessed to her one day in the rain, I know, cliché much. And just recently she had confessed to me, last night actually.

I was so confused. No, much more than confused. I was totally bewildered that she liked me back after all this time and hadn't even showed a hint of it. It was kinda heart-breaking. And now that she did confess, I have no idea what to do. Thank the merry heavens, Azuwolf lunged in the tent.

"Good morning, guys!" She exclaimed. She was unusually cheery, as if she had won a lottery. _Or gain a girlfriend._ I thought, stifling a smile. Mio got up into a sitting position too as she nodded at Azuwolf. She looked at me and raised a curious eyebrow.

"U-Uh, morning." I quickly stuttered.

She gave me a look that told me I had a lot to explain. "C'mon, Mugi's preparing breakfast. After that, we're gonna try to find the correct route to get out of here." She said. Mio and I nodded thoughtfully. Azuwolf nodded at us and left us to do our- _preparing_. I'm so not ready to make out or anything. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would definitely love it if Mio would accept a make out session with me- Okay, so not the point. That sounded really wrong.

Before I could debate with my mind about what I meant, Mio's totally adorable voice cut in. "Ritsu, you okay?"

I looked at her and forced a smile. I bet I looked as fake as ever. "I'm fine." I lied, nodding slowly while getting up. I exited the tent and hesitated when the bright light nearly blinded me. The sunlight was unfortunately bright today – meaning the possibilities of what happened the last time I went camping were high.

"Beautiful day." Mio whispered, emerging from the tent. I nodded absentmindedly and took a peak at Mio with the sunlight. She looked absolutely beautiful. So beautiful that all I wanted to do was kiss her (Not like we hadn't gone on that subject already). Instead, I sighed and smiled, this time it wasn't forced.

"It sure is." It came out as a whisper but I was sure it meant much more to both Mio and I. "So, about last night-"

Before I could finish, Yui bounced up next to us and nudged me on the shoulder a little. "Hey Ritsu, how was your night?" Just like Azuwolf, she was really cheery and excited – Though that wasn't unusual. I smiled at her and raised a curious eyebrow when she gave me a knowing smirk.

"Ur, it was fine." I mumbled, still staring at Yui as if she had grown horns to notice that Mio had started up a conversation with Azuwolf. This was weird. Very, very weird. I was usually the one to talk to wolfie while Mio was usually the one to talk to cheerie. Hmm, unusual.

"Alright, what's going on?" I snapped, not really caring that they had all stopped talking to stare at me. I shrugged and frowned, trudging away. I heard the shuffling feet and whispering of someone. Then that exact someone caught me by the shoulder and whirled me around. Mio and Yui were staring at me worriedly (More like weirdly) while Azuwolf was practically glaring at me.

She dragged me to the car's left side so that we were blocked by both Mio and Yui. Then she whirled around and sighed, her expression completely changing from anger to understanding. "So..." She said awkwardly. After a second of silence, she continued. "Yui and I hooked up."

I guess she expected me to jump in surprise or something, but I merely stared at her blankly. "Wow, big surprise there, Azuwolf. Especially considering you two are acting like a married couple. I didn't expect it at all." I stated, sarcasm dripping from every word. Azuwolf didn't look as amused. She growled and crossed her arms.

"Shut up, grouchy. I thought Mio confessed to you too. Why are you so... sad?" She asked, raising an annoyed eyebrow, but obviously she was anxious to know my answer.

I shrugged and sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm not sad, but I'm not happy either. I feel..." I paused and searched for the right word. "...hollow."

Azuwolf made a surprised face that instantly changed to worry. "Senior Ritsu, don't tell me you're changing teams." She gasped and sounded genuinely worried but I just glared at her.

"I told you to call me _Ritsu_. _Just_ Ritsu." I snapped, growling. "And I'm not changing teams! I'll forever remain by Mio." As soon as those words left my mouth, I felt a sudden wave of understanding.

"Ohmygod, I understand now!" I whispered, staring wide-eyed at Azuwolf. She looked at me as if I had stripped and danced in front of her (Not like I would ever do that). But obviously she was curious.

"What?"

I shook my head and ignored her. I turned around and made my way to Mio. She raised an eyebrow at me but a smile was plastered on her face. _Her_ smile. I grabbed her wrist and led her into the depths of the forest, ignoring her surprise yelp and Yui's shocked glare. I instead focused on what I was going to do. Whatever happens next, I'll understand. Because I understand it all now, and I'm going to explain it all to Mio.

As soon as we're far enough for them to not eavesdrop and search for us, I let go of Mio's wrist and took a breather. I could hear Mio's breathing and couldn't help but picture her chest rising up and down the way I love so much.

"Ritsu?"

I finally mustered enough courage to turn around. She was staring at me with big eyes, frightened. I instantly felt guilty for making her feel frightened. But another emotion caught my attention, concern. I sighed and nodded to myself. Telling myself that this was the moment everything was going to change.

"Mio, y-you know that-" I paused. "-I love you, right?"

She nodded attentively. Alright, I had to do it. _C'mon, coward! Do it now!_ I gulped and took a deep breath.

"Do you really love me?"

That was what was haunting me. The fact that Mio might've been joking would kill me. And I had to know the truth. By understanding the fact that I love her – And will always remain by her side – I don't care if she was joking or not because if I love her, then I can let her go. But I had to know because if she told me later on, I would die mentally and probably physically too.

Mio stared at me for a long time. When she finally spoke, her words stung me pretty hard. "I don't know." It came out confident and sure. But then her bottom lip quivered and she backed away and fell to the ground, bursting into a fit of sobs. I stared in shock and out of desperation, started to panic mentally while my physical self stayed glued to the ground. I wanted to do something, _anything_ but I can't. I was hurt.

Finally, I managed some nerve control and ran over to her. I kneeled beside her and without hesitation, pulled her in. I know we probably smelled pretty bad because we hadn't showered since yesterday but the scent that hit me wasn't bad. Neither was it good though. It was the smell of her salty tears that were already soaking my shirt. I patted her hair and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain in my chest that was crying along with her.

"Mio- P-Please don't cry." I stuttered, trying my best to control the tears that had already begun rolling down my cheeks.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Ritsu." She whispered, hiccupping. "I-I thought t-that I liked y-you b-but-" She paused and bawled some more but I held onto her like a lifeline, I'm not gonna ever let go. Ever.

I pulled her closer to me and held on tightly. After a few minutes, – Or was it hours? – she had finally stopped sobbing. But her body was trembling hard so I did one thing that didn't even make sense to _me_. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and breathed in her lovely scent. She smelled sweet to me, like cupcake or muffins. It's pretty funny though in my point of view, I was the one totally confused and heart-broken and she's the one crying into my shoulder.

But well, I didn't mind at all. If she wants a shoulder to cry on mine is always available. "Mio?" I whispered out, still holding her tightly to my chest. I heard her whimper as if in response. I had no other choice than to think of the problem as my fault. I was the one who brought her out here. I was the one who asked her that unnecessary question (Alright, maybe it was a little necessary). And I was the one that made her cry. I felt totally frustrated and angry and guilty all at the same time.

"You... You don't have to hold on to me any longer if you don't want to." I could feel her breathing turn sharp as if I had punched her in the gut. "I mean, I know for sure that you still like Kiroiko so just-" I paused and hesitated as the words automatically left my mouth. "-Just do what feels right to you." I nodded and smiled even through the situation.

I felt Mio stifle a sob and clung onto me tighter. I slowly began unravelling her from my arms. I had to let her go. As much as I want her to stay in my arms forever, I couldn't hold her back for anything.

"Mio, you have to let go of me."

"No!" Came her strained and pained reply. Her voice cracked and was so broken that I stumbled backwards. She was so torn and hurt. _I had done this. This is my fault._

I clenched my teeth and helped her onto a big boulder. She sat down and hesitantly took my hand. We were in that position for a moment. She was sitting on the rock with her face down while holding my hand and I was standing up, staring at her like a lost puppy. I was never good at this romance type of thing, I always thought it was way too cliché. But she just seemed so helpless and so... so _Mio_ that I didn't care if this was cliché. I didn't care at all.

"Mio, listen to me." I was surprised to hear my words come out strong and steady instead of weak and helpless just like how I was feeling. She shifted a little but still didn't look up.

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way." She was as surprised as I was. She finally looked up at me with those big blue beautiful eyes. I had to stifle a sob as I hesitantly clenched and unclenched my teeth. "But I know that we can still be friends." I hated the fact that Mio didn't stop me from saying what I said. Yeah, okay, maybe she was just too stunned. But I wanted her to want me too. No, I don't just want her. I needed her. Just as badly as I needed my parents, maybe even more so.

"Mio, l love you." I said after a second of hesitant. "I've always loved you and I always will. Even if you prance of with another guy and forget me forever, I will never stop loving you." I meant it. I meant it bad.

Mio shook her head. "I'll never forget you." She choked, her voice rough and strained.

I squeezed her hand and gave her a strained smile. "I'll never forget you either." Then just like that, I bent down and kissed her smack right on the mouth. I felt my blood boiling in excitement. My heart was pumping so fast that I thought it was going to leap out of my chest. Mio did what I wanted her to do; she returned and deepened the kiss. She hesitated at times but I let her pull back for a few seconds before coming back in.

I had never felt so accomplished. I was so happy that even if she didn't love me back the way I loved her, it didn't matter because this was a moment I'll always treasure. Finally, she pulled back and blushed. We stared at each other for awhile until I heard the rustling of the bushes.

I whirled around, expecting to see an eavesdropping wolfie and cheerie but instead saw a humongous bear. Its black beady eyes were glaring at us in complete anger. I heard Mio's piercing scream and did what my instinct told me to do, I grabbed Mio's wrist and ran, just like before.

But this time I was running for my frickin' life. I heard the bear's distinct grunt and a growl. Its voice echoed through the area as I led the way deeper into the depths of the forest.

What we forgotten was that this was the bear's home. Meaning that it knew more of the shortcuts than us. Halfway through our mad run, the bear had suddenly emerged out of nowhere with its teeth bared. I stumbled back and heard Mio's yelp.

We were cornered. Out of desperation, I grabbed a pretty large branch and threw it to the bear, hitting its head hard. Very, very bad mistake. The bear's eyes blazed anger as it lunged itself towards me. I was so taken back that I didn't have time to counter-attack. It swiped my chest and I cried out in pain.

"Ritsu!" I heard Mio's desperate call.

Instead of running off and saving my sorry ass like a mature and totally sensible girl, I punched the bear in the snout and it stumbled backwards. I thought I had enough time to grab Mio and run again but it rose just as quickly as it fell. Roaring like mad, it attacked me again. Only this time, I was sure I wasn't going to survive it.

"NO!" I caught a glimpse of Mio at the corner of my sight holding a bottle of pepper-spray. Heh, I love that girl. She ran up to the bear and pressed on the top. The bear instantly roared and growled once it hit his face. It stumbled backwards and fell, roaring out in pain.

Mio went up to me and placed a hand on my chest and as if by magic, the pain started seeping away. "Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod! Are you alright?" She cried out, tears rolling down her flawless face.

I forced a smile and winced at the newly found pain that emerged from my chest once again. I wanted to reply but the bear appeared behind Mio, this time all mercy left him as he pushed her away, causing her to land on the ground with a thud.

I cried out and glared at the bear but the anger turned to fear when it raised its huge paw and clawed at my face, hitting me right on my cheek to my lip. I felt totally dead when I dropped onto the ground, bleeding like hell. I never expected any of this to happen. Ever.

Then the bear turned away from me and headed to Mio. No, if I died at least Mio won't be dead. I _cannot_ let her die. I stood up slowly, making sure that my weak knees didn't give away. I limped towards the bear as fast as I can.

As soon as I reached its furry back, anger flooded me when I heard Mio's cry. I grabbed a large rock and pushed him on the ground. He was too tall for me to hit him on the head. I needed him on the ground for that. Once he was lying on his belly, I reacted quickly and threw the large rock onto his head. It grunted and I made a run for it.

Once again, I grabbed Mio's hand and ran back. Not really caring where I stopped, as long as we're far away enough for that bear to stop chasing us. He didn't chase us. I didn't hear its growl. No roar or grunt. When I finally felt safe for both of us, I stopped in front of the river and let go of Mio's nearly bruised wrist. Then, I started bawling.

"Oh god, this is my fault! If I hadn't brought you out there than none of this would've happened! You wouldn't be hurt and torn and-" I got interrupted by Mio as she turned me around and kissed me hard. I was so taken back that I lunged backwards a little, but that still didn't made her let go. She clung onto me and kissed the life out of me. I was so flustered once she finally let go.

"Ritsu, don't blame yourself for this!" She muttered, blushing. Then she hesitated when her thumb contacted with the bleeding cut on my cheek. I hesitated too, but from the pain. "Are you alright?" she asked, worry in her voice. I nodded slowly; too distracted at the fact of how close she was to me.

She nodded at me and pushed me slightly. I blinked and slipped. I fell into the water with a splash. The pain on my chest was like a bee sting only a thousand times worse. The cut on my face wasn't as bad but it was bleeding badly. The water slowly washed out the blood. I stared up at a worried Mio and winced.

"Mio, you have a cut there-" I mumbled, reaching up to cup her face in my hand. She did have a cut. Right below her left eye. "-Does it hurt?"

She shook her head slowly and smiled. "Not at all." Her voice was so sincere that I had to try hard not to flinch. She reached up and covered my hand with hers. Then the words escaped her mouth,

"I do love you."

Something inside of me exploded as I gently pulled her in the water with me.

...

I laughed out loud and playfully splashed the clear river water onto her face. "That was so funny! I mean, who has a headache in the middle of a food fight?" I asked, laughing along with my best friend.

Mio nodded uncontrollably as she laughed as hard as I was. "Oh, do you remember that time when one kid from homeroom spilled lemon juice all over your skirt?"

I pretended to get offended. "Why, I don't find that funny at all. It was an 'exclusive' skirt," I muttered, earning a beautiful laugh from Mio.

She leaned into me and kissed me softly on the cheek. "How's your cut?"

"Much better now." I mumbled, pulling her into my arms. The water had turned from cold to warm. It wasn't like a sauna. But very much like a lovely rainy day. Even though rainy days weren't warm, it just felt like it. I know I don't make sense at all but with Mio in my arms I don't give a crap.

"Y'know, us running into that bear was pretty lucky-"

"-Because then we wouldn't have landed here and figured things out?" Mio finished for me, smiling her cheeky grin. I smiled back and nodded.

"I also thank Mugi for getting us lost in the middle of nowhere." I chuckled and grinned. Mio wrapped her arms around my neck and giggled.

"Speaking of which, why're you so opposing in camping?"

Mio's question was pretty expected. I thought for it awhile. Considering that she's my best friend and my almost-girlfriend, I guess I should tell her. I nodded thoughtfully and turned back to Mio.

"My friend and I use to go camping almost every week when I was young. One day, she brought me to this lake and we couldn't find our way back to the camp. So we ended up sleeping in the middle of nowhere with only a duffel bag of chocolate bars and a bottle of water. The next morning, I guess I've gone mad because I started talking to trees and-"

Mio giggled. "I didn't expect you to be a tree-talker, Ritsu." I smiled at her and shrugged.

"-and my friend had to slap me to get back to reality. I was so far gone that I ran into a tree without realizing it was there. I stumbled backwards and tripped on a rock. I didn't realize that there was a small opening and I dropped in. A rock scraped my knee-" As if to prove my point, my knee emerged from the water to reveal a nasty scar that's skin was still red. It was still sticking out too.

"-my friend finally found me and we head back to camp. I guess me running into the tree must've triggered a nerve or something because only then did I remember where camp was. So we made it back and I kinda cried," I said cheekily, rubbing the back of my neck. "-I mean, the scar stung like hell and when they dabbed the medicine on it, it only made the pain worse." I shrugged and laughed.

She stared at me with a kind smile. Mio bent down and kissed the scar on my knee. She leaned on my chest and sighed. "Y'know, we could stay like this forever."

"Or," I cut in. "we could go back and find our way back home." I nodded and smiled. I felt her sigh again and chuckled.

"Seriously, Mio."

"Mm, yeah. I heard you."

"I know you heard me."

"Do you know I love you?"

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. I still wasn't use to her telling me she loved me, though it made me as happy as hell. I smiled and sighed. "I know you love me."

I finally managed to get her back. We arrived back at camp soaked and a little more than happy. Wolfie, cheerie and bakie (What, I like nicknames!) were waiting by the car. Only wolfie looked impatient, but she instantly brightened when she saw us both. But her smile turned into a gasp when she saw the large scar on my cheek and chest.

They rushed up to me, begging me to tell them what happened. I told them – leaving out the story of our little confession and river-make-out-session-thing – and they listened eagerly. The pain was nearly gone so all I had to do was dab medicine on it.

Mugi took out the first-aid kit and started on my cheek. The cheek scar didn't hurt as much. But the chest one stung like f-ing bees! Hornets, more like it. But even through the pain, I managed to put on a brave face and smile because I knew Mio was beside me, her hand in mine. And I knew that no matter what happened, she loved me and I loved her.

God, I was lovestrucked.

**...**

**Ohmygawd, this is finally the end. I finally finished this! I know, I know. Very, very, very random chapter. But hey, I'm random.**

**So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. I know I enjoyed writing this. C8 I really hope that you'll review and tell me what'cha think. The bear's so mean! D8 –shot- **

**Hehe, okay. Thanks again. CX **

**-End**


	11. Chapter 11 : A Sequel

Hey guys, it's me, Kyle.

I was browsing through some MioxRitsu pictures when I realized how awesome this pairing is. So I'm gonna continue Lovestruck in a sequel called 'The Start of a New Beginning'. The first chapter is still in the progress, so keep watch for any updates. C8

The sequel is gonna be a little more different than Lovestruck. Cause instead of them starting a relationship, the sequel is them trying to stay in a relationship. They will cross paths with many difficult obstacles and they will need all the help they can get to go through them.

Other pairings will happen. Tears, laughs and smiles will be shed in the sequel to Lovestruck. So that's all, I'll try to get it up soon. Thanks. CX

-Kyle.


End file.
